The Jackson Girls
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella,Rose,and Alice are Michael Jackson's daughters. What their lives at trying to be normal teens, folowing your dreams and maybe love? break ups, songs, and DRAMA Michael is a little occ.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Jackson Girls**_

_**Summary- Bella, Rose, and Alice are Michael Jackson's daughters. Bella is 17, Rose is 18, and Alice is 17. What happens when Michael decided to get the Cullen men as butlers for a summer job? Will it be love at first sight or will it be a Remember the time experience?Rated T for dirty words which young teens shouldn't say but do anyway. It's a girls story but if you are a boy then whatever, lol. It goes to 18,17,and 17**_

_**It's mostly a little musical I guess.**_

_**The charges never happened, the balcony never happened, no drugs a should have been life for Michael. Rip Michael**_

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

I sighed as I took off the hideous mask.

My name is Isabella Marie Jackson and I am 17 years old.

My dad is the king of pop. And it's awesome at times.

I have 2 sister. We are like best friends.

Alice is the youngest by 4 months at age 17. Rose is the oldest at age 18.

Our lives can be awesome sometimes. Unless you like wearing hideous masks, going to a private school with a bunch of dumb blonds and sluts, and have a freakin amusement park at your house than yeah life is good.

I just love traveling and going to his concerts and just being rich.

As for parents well mom died when we were little. It still hurts not having a mom but dad is awesome. He is like a kid. Not a teen like us but a kid. He did start going out with this bitch name Debbie but she cheated on him.

Alice Rose and I wanted to kill her.

Dad was an emotional wreck for a week.

Oh and the thing about the school we have friends too. Most girls judge us because we are rich or that our dad is the king of pop.

Whatever.

As for the boys. Complete perverts.

They always want to get inside our pants.

We were setting up the living room for our slumber party.

"Alice do you have the candy?" Rose asked from the living room.

"Yeah!" she said. Our party was just a normal slumber party.

We had movies, candy, magazines of hot guys, music, my laptop for Youtube and we can't forget about South Park.

The living room was all pink (which dad hates)

An hour later our best friends Amy, Laura, Diana, and Angela came.

"Hey!" we all said hugging each other.

"Oh my gosh look at all the pink!" Amy said. She is a pink freak.

"Omg I have news." Laura said as we sat down in the living room.

"What?" we all asked.

"Josh Tucker is in a band!" we all squealed.

"The Josh Tucker?" I asked. She nodded

"Sexy green eyes brown haired Josh?" Alice asked. She nodded again.

"The boy you just want to bake cookies on because he is hot?" she nodded smiling,

"Yes!." we all said.

"Yeah and Lauren cheated on him." she said.

"She is a slut anyway." Diana said.

"Yeah. She don't stay with guys long anyway." Angela said eating some skittles.

"Yeah. Her and Jessica are the school sluts." Amy said.

"We are only in 7th grade." Alice giggled.

"Well they are stuck with it." I laughed.

"So..." we all leaned in.

"Did anyone get a picture of Josh shirtless?" we gaped at her.

"No. Fucking. Way." we all said.

She took out the photo.

Our breathing was shallow.

"I'm going to pass out." Rose said.

"I'm with you Rose." I said.

"Yep." Laura smirked.

"So how is your dad dealing with the..." we heard the door.

We put on our masks.

I opened the door to see...

"What the fuck do you want Debbie?" I spat. I knew it was rude but whatever.

"I want to apologize to your dad." she said.

I stared at her. Is she fuckin drunk?!

Rose stepped up. She was pissed mostly when it comes to daddy.

"Excuse me, but you should have done that oh I don't know 5 months ago! So go back to fuckin with that bastard you have been with since we caught you in daddy's bed! He had to get a new one. You broke the headboard! And you should have saw how upset he was!So don't think we didn't forget about you. Now go away before we have to Tank out here you stupid slut." We stared at Rose in shock.

"That mutt isn't going to do anything." Tank was a giant German Shepard. Daddy was afraid of him but he is so sweet.

"Tank!" we heard paws and barking. We had to hold on the leash.

"Clam down boy!" Diana said.

We looked up to Debbie gone. Good bye slut.

"Ok boy, let's get you back before Daddy sees you." I cooed.

We put him in the backyard. Not by Neverland because he could attack someone.

We were walking back in the living room.

"Guys! Did you see the full version of Black or White?" we shook out head.

I grabbed the laptop and went to Youtube.

We watched the ending part.

After it was over we were socked.

"Wow." was all I can say.

"No wonder they took it off on MTV." Diana said.

"That was ...shocking," Alice said.

"That was disturbing." Laura said.

"Yeah." Amy said. After a minute we started to giggle which led to laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Who does that!" she laughed.

"I know! He grabbed his dick at least 9 times!" I guffawed.

We continued to laugh before we calmed down.

"So where is your dad anyway?" Amy asked.

"He is at a concert. We are home alone." I said.

"You know what means?" Rose asked.

"Do everything we never do when dad is around!" Alice and i said. The girls looked confused.

"It's something we never do that much."

We walked to the pool.

"Why are we at the pool?" Laura asked.

Rose began to take off her top.

"What are you doing?!" Amy asked as Rose took off her mini skirt.

"Bra and pantie dipping!" She squealed as she jumped into the giant pool.

Soon we were all in the water in our panties and bras.

"This isn't weird at all." I laughed.

"This is fun." Amy said.

"I know right!" Angela said, my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi sweetheart." Crap.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Watching TV." I said too quickly.

"Oh. Well the ride from Seattle isn't long so I should be in La in about an hour."

"Ok Daddy." I said and hung up.

"Get out of the pool." I said.

"Why?"

"Daddy is coming." I said. We jumped out and dried off. We changed into our pink pjs and watched South Park.

"I have a question. Who names their child 'Blanket'?" I asked.

"I don't know." they all said.

Soon we were laughing.

"Damn guys, If your dad came in my room I would have screamed 'Michael Jackson is peter pan and is in my room'" Angela said.

"I love this episode. It's hilarious." I said.

"But aren't you upset that it's about your dad?" Laura asked.

"Why? It doesn't mean anything." Alice chirped. We heard the door.

"Crap change it. Dad hates this show. This episode really." I said.

We changed it to Spongebob. Yay.

"Hi daddy." Rose said.

"Hi girls. How was your evening?" he asked.

"Good. How was the concert?" Alice asked.

"Packed as usual. Actually a little more than usual." he smiled.

Amy's phone rang.

"Hello? No way! When? Why during the assembly? I don't care Brian! Will their dad have to be there? Ok fine see you later." she closed her phone.

"What?" I asked.

"We got a musical act for the assembly. Josh's band is going to play!" We all screamed. Daddy covered his ears.

"Sorry daddy."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
At school

We were all sitting with our classes. Well the girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the other.

"Ok kids can I have your attention." we were all quiet then.

"Ok as part of our assembly of our rising 8th graders we have our very own band starring Josh Tucker and his friends."

The girls were screaming. The boys rolled their eyes.

Josh took the Mic.

"We love you Josh!" The girls screamed

"Love you too ladies." we all sighed.

"Ok now this songs goes to my cheating girlfriend. I hope you like it."

We all smirked. It was about Lauren.

_**You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me**_

She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

She Likes The Boys In The  
Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan After  
The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage  
Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise  
Fortune And Fame, A Life  
That's So Carefree  
She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You  
Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!

She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours  
Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Saying' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...

We all cheered and clapped.

The rest of the morning went well.

I was eating lunch with Alice and Rose till something hit the back of my head.

I felt it and it was mashed potatoes. Wtf!

I turned to see Lauren smirking with potatoes.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked calmly.

"I know you rich sluts told Josh to sing that song." she said.

"Ok first of all we don't even talk to Josh. Second why are you worried about it anyway? So take you your fake blond hair and boobs and leave me alone." I said.

"Or what you are going to call your rich,gay, can't sing daddy?" she said. I stopped in my tracks. Rose got up then.

"Excuse me. But never talk about our dad like that again." Rose said in threating tone.

"Why? Your daddy is Peter Pan he can fly in here and take us all to Neverland to show us how to climb some fuckin trees!" I walked up to her and slapped her very hard. It left a mark.

The cafeteria was shocked.

Lauren slapped me as well.

"You fuckin bitch!" I spat.

"Talk about our daddy again I dare you." Alice said.

"Your mother died not from cancer but from suicide because she didn't want to live with a Peter Pan loving freak!" I had tears. No one talks about mom that way. Ever!

Rose slapped her and punched her in the face.

Alice was gone so I left to look for her.

She was in the bathroom crying.

"Alice it's ok." I said hugging her.

"I want to kill that bitch." she sobbed.

"Well we can't Ali. You want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah. First let's get Rose." she said.

We walked back in to see Rose being pulled by Amy and Laura.

"Never talk about my sisters, dad or mom again you got that bitch!" we walked up to her outside.

"What happened?" I said as I took out the mini first aid kit from my bag.

She gave me her wrist.

"Rose." Alice said speechless. It has a deep gash.

"I know it hurts...Ow!" she hissed as I added alcohol.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem. This time I am glad we wear masks." she said.

"Me too. Alice call dad." I said as I wrapped a ban aid around her wrist.

"I want to kill that whore so bad." She mumbled.

"Dad is on his way. Put on your sweatshirts and sweatpants and for god's sake put on the mask!" she said. We ran into the bathroom and changed clothes. We put on the mask and went to see our limo.

"Hi girls." Daddy said smiling. It would break his heart to know we used violence. He hates it when kids use it.

"Hi daddy." Rose said.

"Are you girls ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Alice asked. She shifted in her seat.

"Oh. I thought there was something wrong." he said.

When we got home we gave our ripped clothes to Ashley who fixes our clothes.

"I'm sorry Ashley." I said.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"SH!" we all said.

"We got into a fight." Alice said softly.

"Oh my. Does your dad know?" she asked.

"No and please don't tell him. It would break his innocent heart." Rose said.

"Ok girls. I will start on your uniforms immediately." she said.

"Thanks! Love you Ash." I said as we left.

We went to our room.

"I can't believe that slut had the nerve to talk about us like that! I want to find daddy's shot gun and just fire!" Alice said.

"Well we can't." I said.

"Sadly." Rose said.

"Girls can you come down here!" oh crap.

We walked downstairs in our masks to see Lauren and her mother.

"Oh my god." Rose sighed.

"Which one of you brats beat up my daughter?" wow talk about a bitch.

"Ok first off we wasn't even going to fight her. You see at our assembly her EX sung the song 'Dirty Diana' in 'tribute' to her per say. So at lunch we were eating like normal and I felt mashed potatoes being thrown to my head. I turn to see Lauren smirking. I asked her why did she do that. She says that we talked to Josh to let him sing the song. We said no we didn't so I told her to go away and leave me alone. Then she says or 'Or what you are going to call your rich gay can't sing daddy?' I was going to ignore it but Rose got up and said to never talk about him like that again. She says why he is perter pan he can fly us all to Neverland and show us how to climb some fuckin trees. That is when I slapped her but then she slapped me back. Then we told her to keep her bitchy mouth shut but then she had the god forsaken nerve to say that our mother didn't die from breast cancer that she died from suicide because she didn't want to live with a peter pan lovin freak! I ran off when Alice left crying. Rose you can tell her the rest about you." I said sitting down and crossing my legs.

"Thanks Bella. Anyway while the others were gone I punched that girl in the face. She says why are you defending the dorky slut and the over hyper pixie. So I slapped her harder and she called me a dumb blonded slutty whore. I started to beat her up then but she better be lucky that Amy and Laura pulled me away from her. She then sits up there takes a knife and gashes my wrist!" she screamed showing her the wrist.

"But Bella was nice enough to repair my arms by putting burning alcohol on my wrist. And then Alice called dad to come pick us up. The end." Rose said, sitting down.

"Well there is our very detailed story. To make it nice and short. Lauren started it. But if she didn't cheat on Josh none of this would have happened." Alice said.

There was a long silence.

"Well...i guess you didn't start it. Lauren don't you have something to say?" her mother asked.

"What do I have to say to them?" I was about to get up but Ali and Rose pulled me down.

"How about I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Me? Sorry? Yeah right."

"Ok look Lauren I hate to say this but...every 7th grader doesn't like you." Rose said.

"Jessica does." she said. We just stared.

"She doesn't?!" she screamed.

"Nope sorry." Alice chirped.

"Ok well we are going to leave. I'm sorry." her mom said and left.

"That was weird." I said.

"Very." Alice and Rose said.

!!!!!!!

Saturday

We were by the pool in our bikinis getting our tan on. Daddy can't be in the sun unless he had that giant black umbrella. We were listening to the Thriller album. My eyes were closed.

"Well I am glad to see you kids loving my music." We opened our eyes to see daddy.

"Hi daddy." Alice said taking off her shades.

"Girls I want you to meet your new butlers Edward, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen." Daddy said.

We looked at them. They were HOT!

The blond one caught my eye.

He had wavy blond hair and captivating blue eyes.

He was lean but with muscles.

And he had lips you just want to kiss for hours. He was sexy to the core.

The other one was really cute.

He had green emerald eyes, his hair was a messy bronze. It was attractive. He also had muscles as well.

The third one was meant for Rose. He had a lot of muscles with brown eyes and curly hair. He had really cute dimples.

But my eyes were set on the blond one.

"Well I will just leave you guys to talk." daddy said and left.

!!!!!!

Alice's Pov

Hot damn! These boys were sexy! The green eyed boy caught my eyes. He had that messy 'sex hair' it was a real turn on.

!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie's Pov

Damn damn damn! The boys were fuckin sexy!

I like the one with muscles. He had cute dimples and lost of muscles you just want to touch all day. Dear lord I am in love.

!!!!!!!!!!

Bella's Pov

"Um hi. My name is Bella and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie Jackson." we all shook hands.

"My name is Jasper and these are my brothers Edward, and Emmett." he had a sexy accent. Southern like.

"So why did you decide to get a job here? We would be working your asses off." Alice said staring sweetly at Edward. She battered her eyelashes.

"Um... well we needed money and since no one id hiring this summer we thought your dad could help us out." He stuttered.

"Glad our daddy could be your assistance." I said giving the same look to Jasper. He blushed slightly. Wow that was super cute.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"There some sprite in the fridge. Can you please give it to me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure darlin anything for you." he said and walked in.

I heard Alice and Rose ask the same. Once they walked in we squealed.

"Those boys are hot!" I smiled.

"I know. Girls we are in love." Rose said. We giggled.

This summer might kick ass!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note- ok! if you hav a problem of me writing a story about Michael Jackson get over it! it's not about me bashing Michael Jackson! it was maingly about Bella, Rose and Alice and the Cullen Boys. Michael is a story supporter. ok?! gosh i know he died. im not stupid.


	2. Last Kiss, OMG!

_**Last Kiss**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_**1 month later**_

I am so pissed off! Today dad and that Debbie whore got back together!

Apparently they talked on the phone last night and made up! I was walking to the bathroom when I heard. I told Alice & Rose.

And let me tell you Rose, and Alice weren't too happy either.

And dad was going out with this nice girl name Marie. She was very very pretty. Much prettier than Debbie. She was only 38 yet she had skin like Beyonce.

We liked her. The girls liked her a lot.

So we still email each other. She was pissed. She really loved him.

I stomped downstairs with my bathrobe on.

I kissed Jasper and started to get cereal. By the way, the girls and I are sort of in a secret relationship. Daddy doesn't know.

"Are you alright darlin?" He asked.

"Our dad hooked up with that blond bitch." Rose and Alice said.

"Seriously?!" Emmett & Edward said.

I nodded.

"What about Marie?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah she was really pretty." Edward said.

"He broke up with her. Ended it." Alice said.

"You guys can take the day off. The girls are going to the mall. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sure."

Since daddy doesn't know that we know about the break up we decided to wait till the right moment.

We walked past him with smiles. When he walked away we had frowns.

"I can't believe him!" Rose snapped as we put on our masks. We still have to wear them. I know at age 17 you would have outgrown it.

"I know right!" Alice said as she adjusted them.

"But whatever. I liked Marie." I said.

"Wait a minute why are we wearing masks?" Rose said.

"Because we have for awhile." Alice said slowly.

"I know Poindexter I meant at the age of 17 or 18 why are fuckin wearing these?" she asked.

"I don't know. No one except the kids at school seen us without the mask. Maybe we should show ourselves." Alice said.

"Yeah your right." I said.

We tossed off the masks and and pull out our make up kit.

We started to get dressed.

Normally daddy would make us wear jean and long sleeve shirts. In case we had the skin cancer he had. We don't have it for god's sake!

It be so fuckin hot. I don't see how daddy wears all of those clothes and carry that gigantic umbrella!

We pulled out our clothes.

I was wearing a short blue jean skirt, lime green tee, and some converse. Much better.

I put on the make up and fixed my hair to a pony tail with a green ribbon.

Alice was wearing a mini skirt, short shirt with converse.

Rose's was the same.

We grabbed our purses with almost a million dollars in credit cards.

We saw one of the limos gone. Must have want to the whore's house.

We walked downstairs. The boys were already.

We took Emmett's esclade.

While we were riding to the mall Paramore was playing in the background.

"So we are the bag carries right?" Edward asked.

"Yep." The girls said in unison.

"What about the paparazzi?" Jasper asked.

"Well then daddy is going to see us on TV with no mask." Rose said while fixing her make up.

"Yep. And how we are dressed." I said.

We made it to the mall and once we stepped out with our fabulous shades on the cameras go off.

We smile and took our boyfriend's hand and started to smile and walk waving to the camera every few seconds.

We went shopping and it felt good.

We went to Starbucks. The paparazzi eventually left by police. They were our bodyguard then anyway.

"Bella! Look!" Alice said.

I looked.

I saw dad and Debbie sharing a milkshake. Gross. It would have been romantic if with Marie but that is just...Ew.

"Well, thanks Alice I don't want my coffee anymore. " Rose said.

"Yeah but Bella look." I saw Maire.

"Marie." I said. She looked at us.

"Oh my god." we ran to each other and hugged.

"I missed you girls." she said.

"We did too. Look." I said. She looked at dad and Debbie.

"Gross." she said.

"I know." we all said.

"Well I was going to throw away a song that I wrote for Michael but...yeah. Unless you want it Bella to start off you career?" she said.

"Sure." she handed me the paper.

"Last Kiss." was the song.

"Ok. I will work on it at home" I said.

"Thank you Bella." she said and left.

We continue so shop. It was an awesome day.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
2 days later (I know I am going fast.)

We had a bonfire on the field on Neverland Ranch. It was all of our friends from our class that we graduated with.

The boys wanted to go to their home towns to see their families so we gave them a week off.

We told them about Debbie and daddy. They were pissed.

"So this is a song she wrote and she wants me to sing it so we can make a video and put it on Youtube." I said

"Bella that can start off your singing career." Josh said.

"I know right! Ok here I go." I took a deep breath and the music from Amy's boom box began to play.

_**Baby I know this  
Know this, know this  
Aint gon' be  
Our last kiss  
Last kiss, last kiss  
Aint gon' be  
Our last kiss  
Last kiss, last kiss**_

Feel so empty inside  
Since our last kiss goodbye  
Picture you in my mind  
And I can't seem  
To rationalize  
The way we let it end  
It just don't make no sense  
This can't be happening  
I need you back again

Everybody  
Asking questions  
Like we're some kind  
Of obsession  
For the millionth time  
Asking I'm like  
"Uhh, let it rest"  
Can I get  
A minute to breathe  
They're like  
"Nope  
What's up with you  
And so-so?"

But in my heart  
I know this  
Ain't gon' be  
Our last kiss  
It's too big  
We just can't quit  
What you think this is  
Our love  
Will always exist  
Oh, listen to me

Boy you know we trill  
So stop frontin'  
What we got is still  
Somethin' somethin'  
Oh, this feeling  
It's too good to miss  
And ain't no kiss  
Gon' ever be  
Our last kiss

Ooh, you said  
You'd never leave me  
So I'll keep believing  
That eventually  
We gon' kiss away the hurt  
Do it like it were  
And wake up  
How we used to be

Never let it go  
Get it right  
Bring it back home  
Stay for life  
Call it what you want  
It's in your eyes  
We gon' make it thru  
This I'll prove it  
Somethin' bout our love  
Will not fade away  
Always everlasting and

In my heart  
I know this  
Ain't gon' be  
Our last kiss  
It's too big  
We just can't quit  
What you think this is  
Our love  
Will always exist  
Oh, listen to me

Boy you know we trill  
So stop frontin'  
What we got is still  
Somethin' somethin'  
Oh this feeling  
It's too good to miss  
And ain't no kiss  
Gon' ever be  
Our last kiss

Baby I know this  
Know this, know this  
Aint gon' be  
Our last kiss  
Last kiss, last kiss  
Aint gon' be  
Our last kiss  
Last kiss, last kiss

In my heart  
I know this  
Ain't gon' be  
Our last kiss  
It's too big  
We just can't quit  
What you think this is  
Our love  
Will always exist  
Oh, listen to me

Boy you know we trill  
So stop frontin'  
What we got is still  
Somethin' somethin'  
Oh, this feeling  
It's too good to miss  
And ain't no kiss  
Gon' ever be  
Our last kiss

Everyone clapped and cheered at my voice.

"We need to come up with a video." Angela said.

"Yeah lets go plan in our room." Alice said.

We went into the house but saw daddy and Debbie making out.

"Oh gross." Rose whispered.

"I'm going to be sick." I said as we walked to the elevator (yes we have an elevator)

"I am scarred for life." Josh said. We laughed.

"Just be glad they weren't fucking each other." Keyshia said.

"Yeah. Our poor virgin eyes." we were all laughing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
After planning

We planned well. Alice is my fashion designer and Rose is my manager.

Sadly we couldn't think of anything so Rose just sent to Epic Records my voice hoping for my fist concert.

It was 1:30 and everyone was thinking or writing a song for me when we decided to work outside.

We walked outside to see something we weren't to see. Debbie was riding daddy!

"Oh gross!" Alice yelled.

"That is so disgusting!" I said

"My virgin eyes!" Josh yelled. They looked up.

"Oh my gosh." Daddy said covering himself. Debbie did the same with the blanket they were sharing. All the girls were a shade of red.

The boys were as well.

"Guys um...let's go back to watching Friday the 13th." Rose said slowly. We backed into the house and practically ran to the elevator.

"I will never look at porn the same way again."

We looked at Josh

"What? We are 18 or 17. get over it." I rolled my eyes.

"They could have at least did it in the fuckin bedroom! That was so embarrassing. We are so sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about. But I wish your dad was in his twenties and Debbie was prettier than that would have been hot!" Amy said. We threw popcorn at her.

"Eww!" we all said.

"At least Marie would have thought of it when we weren't in the house." Alice said.

"Yeah I think dad was raped." I said.

"Yeah she was riding him hard. I think he heard us but...yeah." Rose said.

We were watching the movie. We heard footsteps.

"Fuck they are coming!" I whispered. Alice turned off the movies leaving the room pitch black. We hid.

"Michael come on I'm sure those teens are asleep." Bitch.

"No. I want to talk to them."

"Michael I think they saw you enough already." we started to snicker.

"Me?! What about you?" we started to giggled but shut up quickly.

"Michael come on you can talk to them later. Let their virgin eyes take a rest." we were laughing but not out loud. Tears were flowing down our face. We heard the door.

The guys got on the floor while the girls pretended to be asleep.

"Kids?" he turned on the lights. We sat up but covered our eyes.

"Are you decent? Especially you daddy." Rose said.

"Me why me?"

"Because we are girls now are you decent?" I said.

"Yes."

We uncovered our eyes.

Debbie must have noticed the shock on our faces.

"See Michael they are still in shock." she said.

"Kids we want to talk about..." Alice cut daddy off.

"I got it. DO IT IN THE BEDROOM!" our bodies were shaking with laughter.

"We know now and we are sorry. We didn't need for you to see that." he said.

"We are glad." I said.

"So we are going to bed now..." we groaned in disgust.

"Not like that!" Debbie was red.

"Well goodnight." daddy said and closed the door.

"That was awkward." Josh said.

"Very."

We continued to talk about randomly things till about 3 am.

I talked to jasper before I went to sleep though.

_Call starts_

"_Hey Jazzy."_

"_Hey darlin how are you doing?"_

"_Good. Having a enormous sleepover."_

"_Oh ok having fun?"_

"_Yeah except we caught daddy and Debbie in the act."_

"_Oh. Your poor virgin eyes darlin."_

"_I will be ok. Alice told them to do it in the bedroom next time."_

"_Where were they at?"_

"_By the pool."_

"_Gross."_

"_Yeah so how is Texas?"_

"_It's good. Feels like home. Very hot. I'm glad you girls decided to let us have a week off." _

"_Yeah. So where is Emmett and Edward?"_

"_Edward is in Chicago and Emmett is in South Carolina."_

"_Awesome. I am going to bed baby so I will talk to you later."_

"_Ok. Bye Bella."_

"_Bye Jasper."_

_Call ends._

We watched TV till we all fell asleep around 4 am.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Sweet dreams

Bella Pov

I was writing a song when I heard Rosalie scream.

"Rose what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Bella, they love your song! They want to give you a record deal!" I screamed of happiness. I hugged Rose.

"You are the best manager!" I said.

"I know." we giggled.

"But, they need to see you on stage in front of ton of people." I slunk back in the bed.

"Don't worry. I told them that the end of daddy's concert that you will make a special appearance." I paled.

"Rose!" Alice and I said.

"Wait! Gosh, anyway you name will be Isabella." I sighed.

"And you have to wear the mask."

"Why?!" I asked.

"To show you breaking free like a butterfly." I smiled.

"Ok. Fine." I said.

"That's my girl. The concert is this Saturday. And you will be on TV." I shrugged.

"We are on TV pretty much everyday so I wont be nervous." I told Jasper and he was happy. He said he will watch.

"Does daddy know?" Alice asked as she was finding the best outfit.

"Nope. And that's the fun part." she smiled.

"What song are you going to sing?" I had to think.

"I don't know." I said. I grabbed my notebook and began writing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday

I was so nervous. But I think I will do good we practiced whenever daddy wasn't at home.

I was putting on my disguise outfit.

Blue jeans and a cashmere sweater.

Alice had my other outfit.

A mini skirt,high heel boots, and a midriff showing shirt.

Alice hid the bad in the limo so that daddy won't see.

When we were seated on the fuckin front row I sat on the edge so that it will be easier to escape to change.

Daddy was singing they way you make me feel, bad, dirty Diana, you are not alone, earth song, and rock with you.

During Rock with you Alice told me to go and get changed fast. I ran to the restroom.

I dressed up and put on makeup.

I put on the mask and I just waited.

"Ok y'all like that Michael Jackson?" they crowd was cheering. I sighed. Nervously in fact.

"Ok. This is a bonus for you all. She just received a record deal, she is a certain celebrity's daughter, she is a teenager, she is new to the music world, and she is beautiful. Please give it up to Isabella!!!" Here I go.

I walked on stage. People were cheering and were shocked that I wore something other than long sleeved stuff.

"Hey there Isabella."

"Hi."

"So you are getting a record deal is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Why don't you tell people who are you the daughter of? Unless everyone knows already?"

"I am the daughter to Michael Jackson." I said.

"Now the only reason I said that is because you never wear anything short sleeved. Or revealing for that matter." I looked at my shirt.

"Well, I am going to be a singer soon so I have to reveal myself somehow."

"What about your face?"

"You want to see my face?" I asked.

"Sure." I took off the mask. People cheered as they took noticed my face. I was wearing make up and my hair was in giant soft curls

"Um...wow. I mean Michael must have kept you covered for too long." I laughed.

"Well...he cares so thats all I care about. As long a he cares. He is an awesome dad though."

"Ok enough chit chat lets sing!"

He handed me the Mic. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. This song is about my friend who has very sweet dreams, but the boy is already taken. So she wants him to be reality."

The music began to play and I began to sing.

_**(Turn The Lights On)**_

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm goin outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this!

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you 

Everyone was cheering and screaming

"Wow that was awesome. Um I am shocked. What record are singing with?"

"I am singing with Epic Records. Daddy is with that record company too."

"Oh ok. Is this the first time he knew?"

"Yes. It is."

The concert went quickly. So as of now I am a celebrity.

When the concert was over Alice and Rose squealed and hugged me.

"Bella I am so proud! I could cry but it will ruin my make up." Alice said.

"So Bella is a celebrity?" Rose said.

"Yep. I guess. How did daddy take it?" I asked.

"Well, he was upset that we didn't tell him." I frowned.

"Oh. I guess we have to talk to him don't we?" they nodded.

We went to the limo for the long ride home and talk.


	4. Oh Shit!

Oh Shit

The boys came back this morning so we picked them up. We talked to daddy about the concert. He was impressed on my singing but was disappointed on my stunt. But other than that it was all good.

So anyway we were sitting in the living room listening to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. Dad was in the living room with us with a look of annoyance at the song.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like this song."

"What?!" Alice screamed. She loves Lady Gaga.

"Well the song is just weird and the video is inappropriate." he said.

"Well no one said anything about that In The Closet. That song and video was worse. I mean it's a good song but the content was wow. Hey guys remember when we were little and we were singing that song?" Rose asked. Me and Alice started laughing.

"Yes. We were like in kindergarten and everyone was singing that song. The teacher was like ' Oh my god. Why would you let your children listen to that song?! They are only 5!'" I giggled. The boys were laughing their asses off.

"I want to watch South Park." I mumbled. I hope daddy didn't hear that. But apparently he did.

"You watch South Park?" he asked.

"You don't? Its freakin hilarious!" Emmett said handing me the remote.

"No. it's not funny. It's stupid."

We watched Elementary School Musical. The episode that talks about High School Musical.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I went to the door and answered it.

I saw Marie.

"Marie!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Where?!" Alice and Rose screamed. When they came to the door they screamed happily as well. We got in a group hug.

"Oh my gosh we miss you so much!" Rose gushed.

"I miss you girls too." he hugged us tighter.

Then the boys came in.

"Oh yeah Marie this is Jasper, Emmett and Edward Cullen. They are our butlers." I smiled. I saw Rose whisper something to her. She gasped.

"Really?" Rose nodded.

"Does Michael know?" she shook her head faster.

"And you can't tell him." she said firmly.

"Ok! Ok! I won't" she laughed.

"Don't tell me what?" We saw daddy standing by with his arms crossed.

"Hello Marie." he said smiling softly.

"Hello Michael." she said back.

"I just wanted to know if I can steal your girls for the day?" she asked.

"Of course. You can take the guys with them too if they want." I looked at Jasper.

"Sure." The girls went upstairs to get dressed. After that we told daddy bye and we left.

"So how is your father and the whore are doing?" she asked.

"Oh girl the bitch left." I sneered.

"Left? What the fuck do you mean left?!" she asked.

"Ok, it was like 3 am and Emmett and I were still up. So went to the living room. So I saw something move. I went to the door to see Debbie. I asked where she was going she said to her new boyfriend's house and I was like what about daddy and she said. He was only for a short time. But he was a good fuck. And she left. I was crying for the rest of the night. She broke his heart _**twice.**_ I feel like going after her and beating the shit our of her!" Alice growled.

"Stupid whore. I knew she was no good. I wish..." she blushed and stopped talking.

"What?" Rose asked.

"No nothing never mind." she said.

"Spill." Alice asked. She sighed.

"I wish he didn't leave me for a stupid, blond whore. I really loved him you know. But I don't see why he wanted someone as ugly and stupid as her. Damn I was in medical school for God's sake!" she cried.

"Well why did you two break up anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Well, hmm, he told me that I was too caught up in my school work and that I would never have any fun so he broke up with me." Right now if anyone asked me anything I would punch them. That is how mad I am.

"You were in medical school! You have more work than anyone! Dad was just saying that because he was off tour." Alice said.

"Mm-mm better have. I loved that man to death and he sit up there and leave me for a whore. Ahh men these days I swear." Marie sighed.

"Yep. You hate them but you can't live without them." Alice smirked.

"Hey!" Edward, Jasper and Emmett said defensively.

"Just kidding. Dang!" she giggled.

* * *

We spent the whole day at her house playing the Wii. It was so much fun! Jasper can't play bowling though. I kicked his ass 4 times! I told Marie to call me tomorrow. I was so pissed off right now.

"Bella you are so quiet is everything alright darlin?" Jasper asked kissing my hair.

"No! No I'm not sweetheart. I am so pissed off right now I would punch a fuckin wall!" I yelled.

"I know me too! Dumping a girl over school work?! Please! At least her clothing sense is better than that thing they call a woman. Ugh!" We just stared at Alice with a 'Really Alice?' look.

"Well it's true. I want to know where she got them heels from." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Well I think dad was obviously drunk, high, or something because I know he loved Marie and to dump a girl over that is beyond me. I mean dad would never do that he is too nice and sweet for that. I think Debbie added something to his coffee." Rose scoffed.

"Well at lease I have my Jazzy." I giggled as he hugged me.

"I know right. We found some men ladies." Alice declared. They lifted us up from our feet causing us to giggle as they kissed us. Kissing Jasper is like finding gold treasure. He was the best kisser ever. We heard a clearing of the throat and we turned to see a not so happy father.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Oh shit.

* * *

OK! I am sooooo sorry for the very very very very long wait! i know you guys love this story but my laptop bailed on my and died! but ot's fixed and i am ready to type! so anyway read and review!!!!!!!


	5. You're The One

_You're The one_

_Daddy fired the guys! Apparently they didn't follow the rules about us. No touching my daughters. We have to watch them get on a plane with one final hug from them. They said they will stay in touch but it isn't enough for me. Without Jasper's southern accent, or his blond hair, or sexy smile my life means nothing. So I have been having nightmares lately, not eating, staying in my room and just plain crying._

_So it was 3 am and I was screaming and crying from the nightmares and Alice shook me awake._

"_Bella! Bella! It's ok it was just a dream." As I sat up rose put me in her lap as I cried in her t shirt. She rubbed soothing circles in my back as I tried to calm down._

"_Bella shh it's ok. Don't cry." Alice said as her eyes welled up as well. I saw tears falling down her perfect face._

"_Aw Ali." I said as I hugged her. She hugged me back just as tight. We felt Rose on top of us and we just cried. _

"_I want my Emmy." Rose said._

"_I want my Eddie." Alice said._

"_I want my Jazzy." I cried._

"_I wish mom was here she would be cussing daddy out by now." Alice said._

"_I wrote a song. You guys wanna hear?" I asked wiping my tears away. They nodded sadly. I started to sing the song and when I finished it, they were shocked._

"_Bella that was beautiful. I could cry more but I will get a headache." I giggled softly. _

"_We should try to go back to sleep." Alice said_

"_I can't now. I need a cup of coffee." I said._

"_At least something sweet." Rose said._

_We slipped on out pink slippers and robes and walked downstairs. I looked on the clock it was 6 am. Normally Janet was up now (Michael's sister the youngest)_

_I text Janet the whole story and she called._

"_What the fuck! What the hell is Michael's problem?! Those men looked good and you mean to tell me he fuckin fired them?!" _

"_I don't know you tell me he is your brother!" Alice cried._

"_Ok ok calm down I'm sure we will...Oh my fuckin gosh!" She screamed._

"_What?" we said_

"_Quick give me their numbers." she said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Of course you are our best friend." Alice said._

"_Then gimme." we gave them to her and she said she will talk to us later. Well that was weird._

* * *

_4 weeks later _

_Life...is hell. No hell doesn't describe it. I almost killed myself. Twice. By alcohol and be cutting. Alice and Rose were through it all with me. Daddy however was being all selfish. He just lectured me on and on about how I should move on and shit. Fuck him._

_Anyway, I had a concert tonight and everyone in the Jackson family was going to be there. And some special guests and a surprise Janet said but she wouldn't tell me._

_So Alice covered my fucked up face from the long 2 months of depression and hell I went through. _

"_There! Perfectly normal. Almost." I glared._

"_Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I said and went out on stage._

"_Ok people. I look like a train wreck but it's not my fault. This is for the girls out there who just want to have some fun." I said and began to sing._

_**(Verse 1)  
I don't believe, we were put together, not to be together  
and I don't believe, there's anyone out there  
that can love me better  
I don't believe that you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile  
Of course we had our ups and downs  
But I gotta have you around because**_

(Chorus)  
I feel it all over my body(i feel it all over my body)  
I dream about you when I sleep(yea)  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
every since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
you're the one for me(hey)

(Verse 2)  
I don't believe that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent boy  
And I don't believe(I don't believe)  
I got myself in this predicament  
I'm sorry(i'm so sorry)  
For everything I ever did wrong  
I'm sorry(i'm so sorry)  
and i'm  
beggin you(x3)  
baby please come back home

Chorus:  
I feel it all over my body  
I dream about you when I sleep (I dream about you when I sleep)  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
every since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
you're the one for me(hey)

Bridge:  
when i lay in my bed at night  
i'm hoping and praying that you feel the same way I do  
deep down inside(inside)  
and that feeling you just can't control  
it makes you wanna just call me  
and tell me how much you really miss me  
it makes you wanna call me  
and say that you can't wait to hold and kiss me, kiss me all over

Chorus:  
I feel it all over my body(hey)  
I dream about you when I sleep(dream)  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
every since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me(you're the one)  
you're the one for me(hey)  


_When I finished everyone wouldn't stop cheering. _

_When the concert was over I sighed as I sat on the bench outside of the Mcdonals we went to. _

"_What's wrong baby?" Kathrine asked as she took a seat from me._

"_Nothing grandma I just wish Jasper was here that's all." I said pushing the fries away._

"_Honey you are in love." she said. I nodded._

"_I know. I love him so much it hurts." I said._

"_Child, you are a woman...well a young woman. Your father can't control you forever. If you love this Jasper person, be with him. Set yourself free. I think your mother would have wanted that don't ya think?" I smiled._

"_Yeah and your right. Thanks grandma." I hugged her._

"_My pleasure. Now turn around." she said. What?_

"_What?" _

"_Turn around." She was smiling. So I turned around and gasped I saw...._

"_Jasper!!" I screamed into his arms. He hugged me back just as tightly. _

"_Edward!" _

"_Emmett!" I heard two girly squeals. _

"_They found out." I laughed._

"_Bella I missed you." he said as I hugged him once more._

"_Yes. Now I want to do this." I kissed him fully on the lips. Man I missed that! His lips were soft like clouds and they fit mine like a puzzle piece. We pulled away flushed._

"_Wow." We both said._

"_I missed that so much." I giggled._

"_Bella!" I saw Janet running to me. I hugged her tightly to me._

"_Thank you Janet!" I cried. _

"_No problem now here is your other surprise." she handed me some keys._

"_Why do I need keys?" I asked._

"_We and by we I mean you girls, your guys, me and Mark, and Kathrine and Joe are all going on a road trip!" Me, Alice, and Rose started screaming._

"_OMG where?" Alice asked._

"_Well, we are going to Arizona, then Texas, then Florida, then Myrtle Beach, and finally New York!" Janet squealed._

"_Hold up! Who is going on a road trip with out me?" We heard 2 voices. We turned to see daddy and Latoya storming to us with glares._

"_And why are they here?" _

"_Because we love them!" I said._

"_You are only 18 you don't know what love is." _

"_I do know what love is Latoya. Love is when you and someone that you care about share this really deep connection that no one knows about." I said._

"_We are going on this road-trip and you are not stopping me." I glared at my father and grabbed Jasper's hand._

"_So when do we leave?" I asked._


End file.
